Good Morning
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: Waking up with your girlfriend never felt so good.
1. Chapter 1

It was silence that ruled the room till, the sound of movements under the sheets invaded the quiet. A almost inaudible moan was heard, in a bed not so far.

BRAIR POV

_So soft and warm_ i thought as i started to cuddle with this fuzzy pillow, i felt the sun rays hit my face with a yawn i look up. There, was the most peaceful expression i had ever seen on Cerise, reaching out with my hand i brush a stray strand of her snowy white hair that appear on her face. Retracting my hand i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waistline, pulling me closer to the semi sleeping body.

END OF BRAIR POV

Cerise then buried her face into Brair neck, placing a trail of kisses.

"Weren't you asleep" asked Brair in a tired tone, tilting her head upwards to give her lover more space.

"Mmmn you woke me up mmm" responded Cerise as she continued her task now sucking with the intention on leaving a noticeable mark, as a way of showing who Brair belong to. While Brair on the other hand, was moaning silently at the way Cerise was touching her, eyes closed savoring this moment of intimacy. Her eyes shot open and a gasp escaped her mouth, as a lone hand made its way south, under the sheets into her boyshort. Cerise chuckled as she felt her girlfriend thrust into her hand, slipping a finger in to her warm caravan, Cerise let out a groan feeling how wet and tight she was. Thrusting her fingers faster, bair started to moan even more.

" Fuck, uuuhhh Cerise harder please uuggg" brai started to say, gripping on Cerise back, moaning Cerise's name into her ear.

"mmm your so tight, fuck" giving her girl a kiss she continued to fuck her.

"Cerise, I I I cummining uhhh" bair cried Cerise slowly thrusted in and out panting. Pulling out Cerise pulled the sheets off and laid lover on her back. Brair breathing hard after her intense cummings, started to moan as Cerise started to suck on her nipples, her other hand massage the other one.

"Fuck, ya, uuhh Cerise"

Then brai yelled SHIT

Cerise suck Brair's cilt licking the iinside of her walls, lapping the juices pouring oout of brairs pussy.

"FucFuck, yes yes yes suck ya please Cerise lick my pussy harder"

Cerise smiled she loved it when her girlfriend talk dirty.

"Only bitches like to be tongue fuck"

Lost in pleasure brai yelled

"Yes I'm a bitch, fuck my please suck my pussy, iI'm your bitch please fuck my pussy it feels so good."

"CERISE!" scream Brair as she came panting, as Cerise lapped up the remaining juices. Before heading up to give her girlfriend a proper kiss.

"Nice way to start the morning" smiled Brai as she looked up at the hovering she wolf, moving her hand to the back of her lover's ear, and started to scratch it earning a whimper from the wolf. But before she could continue a knock was heard. Sighing Cerise got off of Brair and went to change sstanding up she look at her girlfriend smelling her juices still pouring out of her wet tigbt pussy feeling herself getting horny and felt her shorts getting ttighter. Heading toward the restroom she felt a hand over the bulge standing straight she felt heat flush her cheeks. She felt her dick ache eeven more when she heard what her girlfriend said

" needed help with that" as she slipped her hand in grabing her hard and huge pulsing cock stroking it slowly.

CRAP thought Cerise.


	2. Chapter 2

Brair slipping her hand started to stroke the wolf"s cock. Earning a low growl from Cerise, taking it as a good sign she let her right hand to continue jerk her girlfriend dick agonizing slowly, while her left started to slip up her to chest, massaging Cerise's breasts. Smiling to Brair started to nuzzle cerise's neck, even though she was pretty tall, her lover was still taller.

Cerise suddenly let out something between a growl and moan, as Brair started to jerk her faster and without thinking Cerise thrusted in to her girlfriend hand, while Briar laugh at the notion Cerise couldn't be more sexually frustrated with a growl she pinned her girlfriend against thw bathroom door. Brair gasp at the action before going into saying a string of moan screams whimpering and panting as Cerise thrust into her without warning hard and fast.

"Oh fairy, ooohhb mmmmmm uhg Cerise!"

"GGRRRRR" was a Cerise was able to say as she pounded merciless her girlfriend tight wet pussy. Push all 10 inches into her at every thrust than take it all out to push it back in.

"Fuck, FUCK, FFFFFUUCKKK, CERISE, CERISE HARDER, PLEASE HARDER!" moaned Brair as she felt her girlfriend giant prick fuck her pussy.

growling Cerise said

"You like that you little fucker, fuck ya take that cock like the bitch you are"

After hearing this Brair could feel her pussy getting wetter as she was turn on by Cerise's words. Usually whenever they had sex Cerise's nice, caring, sensitive personality flies out the window and is replace with a vulgar and bad halfbreed wolf.

"FUCK, yes , PLEASE Cerise fuck me HARDER, my PUSSY, UMM" cried Brair as she was getting closer to her climax

"You want to cum bitch hu" grunted Cerise as she felt herself wanting to cum in her girlfriend.

"YYyyeesssssss, god!" Yelled Brair as she came and she came hard. Cerise felt Brair walls clench her cock panting she help Brair ride out her orgasm. Feeling a ting in her balls she pulled out her stiff cock standing straighter than a soldier cover in her girlfriend cum. Cerise look at Brair who was currently panting with her eyes close trying to regain her breath, she look up lazy at her girlfriend then down at her girlfriend huge stiff cock. Brair look at her girlfriend eyes making sure to make contact before seduce licking her lips.

In a time lapse of less than 5 seconds Brair was deep throating Cerise's cock, gagging when she took in more than 7 inches. Soon Cerise came undone shooting huge loads of her cum into Briar's mouth, who eagerly swallow everything. Pulling out the limp prick from her mouth Brair leaned up to kiss her girlfriend.

"Well this is a really good way to wake up" said Cerise as. She separated from Brair heading to the shower as she was before the whole wild sex, she turn back smirking

"Going to join me" Brair was in the shower faster than Cerise could see, chuckling to herself

"Yup no better way"


End file.
